NATO Targets in the USSR (1962: The Apocalypse)
Republics, Oblast and Krai not hit Some places like ehe Tanu-Tuva Autonomous Republic, Dagestan Autonomous Republic, Noya Zemalyna, Frans Josef Land, Cuckchoi Autonomous Oblast, Buryat-Mongolian Autonomous Soviet Socialist Republic (Buryat: Буряадай Автономито Совет Социалис Республика; Russian: Бурятская Автономная Советская Социалистическая Республика), Agin-Buryat Okrug (Russian: Аги́нский-Буря́тский о́круг; Buryat: Агын Буряадай тойрог Agyn Burjaadaj toirog), Khanty-Mansi National Okrug, Nenets Autonomous Okrug (Russian: Не́нецкий автоно́мный о́круг; Nenets: Ненёцие автономной ӈокрук, Nenyotse avtonomnoy ŋokruk), Yamalo-Nenets Autonomous Okrug (Russian: Яма́ло-Не́нецкий автоно́мный о́круг, Yamalo-Nenetsky Avtonomny Okrug; Nenets: Ямалы-Ненёцие’’ автономной ӈокрук), Kalmykia Autonomous Republic, Khakas Autonomous Oblast, Evenk Autonomous Okrug, Altai Krai, Gorno-Altai Autonomous Oblast (Го́рно-Алта́йская автоно́мная о́бласть), Armenia SSR and Kyrgyzstan SSR were not nuked at all during the war. The attacks were focused on the east and the west, not the cnter, north or south of the country. Targets in Tajikistan SSR #Farkhor border pass- 1 x 1kt. #Farkhor town- 1 x 1kt. #Dushanbe air base- 1 x 1kt. #Panj pass 1x 1kt. #Panj town 1x 1kt. #Shakah pass 1x1kt #Shakah town 1x1kt Targets in Uzbekistan SSR #Tashkent airport- 1 x 1kt. #Tashkent town- 1 x 1kt. #Tashkent air base- 1 x 1kt. #Tashkent army base- 1 x 1kt. #Tashkent KGB base- 1 x 1kt. #Turmez pass 1x1kt #Turmez town 1x1kt Targets in Turkmenistan SSR #The Soviet Armoured reserve of Turkestan- 1x 1kt #Ashgabat- 1x 1kt #Ashgabat airbase- 1x 1kt #Bagasa- 1x 1kt #Charshanga- 1x 1kt Targets in Kazakhstan SSR #Equipment (BKhVT) Semipalatinsk- 1x 1kt #5203rd BKhVT Ust-Kamenogorsk - 1x 10kt #5204th BKhVT at Karaganda - 1x 10kt (did not exsplode) #Regional Command East (HQ Semipalatinsk)- 1x 10kt (did not exsplode) #Almaty air field- 1x 1kt (did not detonate) #Almaty town- 1x 1kt (did not detonate) #Astana airfiled- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The north western Kazakhstan ICBM silos- 1x 350kt #The central Kazakhstan ICBM silos- 1x 350kt #1st Army Corps (HQ Semipalatinsk)- 1x 10kt #68th Motor Rifle Division (Sary-Ozek)- 1x 10kt #2nd motor-rifle and one tank regiment and the 78th Tank Division (Ayaguz)- 1x 10kt #Sary-Ozek military range- 1x 1kt #Uralsk- 1x 1kt #The Baikonur Cosmodrome- 1x 70kt ICBM #Zhanazhol oil Field, Ekibastuz- 1x 70kt ICBM #Atyrau (Kazakh: Атырау, Russian: Атырау)- 1x 70kt #44th Independent Command and Measurement Complex, (ICMU station Site 3D ‘Kube-Kontur’ and station MA-9MKTM-1 'Romashka’ near Baikonur. Ukraine SSR #43rd Guards Rocket Division, Romny - 1x 100kt and 1x 20kt #37th Guards Rocket Division, Lutsk - 1x 100kt and 1x 20kt #Kirovohrad Raion missile field- 2x 100kt and 1x 20kt #44th Rocket Division (Kolomiya) -2x 100kt #Kirovohradska oblast missile field- 2x 100kt #Mykolayivska oblast missile field- 2x 100kt # The 16 missile silos just south of Kiev- 2x 100kt # The missile command just south of Kiev- 2x 20kt, 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt #Kiev City and Oblast reserve guards unit, Kiev- 1x 1kt (it did not go off) #NPO "Electropribor", Kiev- 2x 10kt #Soviet strategic missile troops 46th Division of the 43rd Rocket Army, Pervomaisk-3x 100kt #Kiev agro-collective chicken processing (and covertly army rations) factory 1x 1kt. #The Donbass coal mines- 2x 10kt. #43rd Air Army of the Long Range Aviation, 2nd Independent Heavy Bomber Aviation Corps, which later became 24th Air Army in Vinnitsa– 1x 70kt #HQ Vinnitsa, Kiev Military District HQ – 1x 10kt and 1x 70kt #Vinnitsa Soviet strategic missile troops – 1x 100kt and 1x 70kt #Kunmadaras Soviet Airbase A-1676 Smila, Cherkassy- 1x 10kt. #19th Rocket Division, Gaisin- 1x 100kt and 1x 20kt (missed and hit Belokorovichi instead) #50th Rocket Division, Belokorovichi - 1x 100kt and 1x 20kt #24th Air Army, Belokorovichi - 1x 100kt and 1x 20kt (the latter did not go off) # 46th Rocket Division, Pervomaisk - 1x 100kt and 1x 20kt #The static inverter plant of HVDC Volgograd-Donbass, Pervomaisk- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #Odessa port- 1x 20kt and 1x 10kt #Odessa navel dockyards- 2x 20kt, 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt #Sevastopol port- 1x 20kt, 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt #Sevastopol navel dockyards- 2x 20kt, 2x 10kt and 1x 70kt Russia SSFR 'Amur Oblast' #Soviet strategic missile troops, Svobodnyy-2x 100kt #Svobodnyy KGB training camp-1x 10kt #Uglegorsk top secret 'closed city'- 1x 50kt 'Yekaterinburg Oblast' #Closed Administrative-Territorial Formation of Svobodny (A secretive 'Closed city')- 1x 50kt and 1x 20kt 'Taymyr Autonomous Okrug' #Bolshevik Island (Russian: о́стров Большеви́к) (because of it's name)- 1x 1kt #Norilsk- 2 x 1kt. They missed and both the Sayan Mountains and hit Lake Glubokoye (Putorana) in the Taymyr Peninsula, killing ony a few local nomads and troopers 'Primorsky Krai (Russian: Примо́рский край)' #Vladivostok city center- 1x 10kt (Did not go of). #Vladivostok harbour- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt (the latter did not go of). #Vladivostok airport- 1x 10kt (Did not go of). #Vladivostok Bay- 1x 1.25mt (missed, landed in Lake Ussrui, burred it's self 20ft in the lake bed and thus did not go of) #Vladivostok navy dockyards- 2x 25kt. #Golden Horn Bay- 1x 1kt #Nakhodka- 1x 1kt #Kraskino- 1x 1kt (Did not go of). #Kraskino Bay- 1x 1kt 'Tomsk' #Tomsk Trans-Siberian railway junction, depot and station- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #Tomsk logging plant- Strangely this was not targeted and thus not hit. #Seversk (Russian: Се́верск) top secret 'closed city'- 1x 50kt and 1x 100kt. 'Perm Oblast-' #Perm tank factory complex- 1x 20kt and 1x 50kt #Bakharevka air base- 1x 10kt 'Krasnodar Krai' #1st Guards Bomber Aviation Division II, Krasnodar air base - 2x 10kt #Krasnodar oil terminal - 1x 10kt (did not explode) #Krasnodar steel mill - 1x 10kt (did not explode) #Krasnodar Agro-collective egg (and covert army rations) works - 1x 10kt (did not explode) #959th Bomber Aviation Regiment – Eisk Airport – 1x 1kt #Krasnodar coal mine - 1x 10kt (did not explode) #1st Guards Composite Air Division, Krasnodar - 1x 10kt #461st Assault Aviation Regiment, Krasnodar - 1x 10kt #960th Assault Aviation Regiment, Primorsko-Akhtarsk - 1x 10kt (did not explode) #Novorossiysk (Russian Новороссийск) - 1x 10kt (did not explode) and 1x 1kt. #Novorossiysk port- 1x 10kt (did not explode) and 1x 1kt. 'Republic of Bashkortostan' #Mezhgorye top secret 'closed city'- 1x 50kt 'Ikutsk' #Ikutsk missile silos- 2x 100 kt and 1x 10kt. #Ikutsk air base- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt. #Ikutsk weal-chair (covertly rifle) factory- 1x 1kt. #Ikutsk cement factory- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #Ikutsk baby milk (covertly army rations) factory- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #Ikutsk truck (covertly army truck) factory- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #Ikutsk shirt (covertly army uniform) factory- 1x 1kt. #Ikutsk Trans-Siberian railway station, junction and depot- 1x 10kt. 'Orenburg' #The Dombarovskiy (Yasny) Air Force base ICBM silos- 1 x350kt. #The Dombarovskiy (Yasny) Air Force base in Orenburg Oblast- 1 x70kt. #The gas processing facilities at Orenburg- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt. #Orenburg gas field wells- 2x 10kt and 1x 1kt. #Orenburg town- 2x 10kt and 1x 1kt. Astrakhan #Astrakhan port- 1x 1kt Kemerovo Oblast #Kemerovo central steelworks- 1x 1kt. #Kemerono coal mine- 1x 1kt. Leningrad City #Leningrad port- 1x 10kt and 1x 20kt. #The Baltic fleet, Leningrad- 1x 10kt, 1x 20kt and 1x 70kt. #Leningrad navel dockards- 1x 10kt and 1x 20kt. #The Baltic Shipyard, Leningrad (Baltiysky Zavod, formerly Shipyard-189) (Russian: Балтийский завод имени С. Орджоникидзе)- 1x 10kt and 1x 20kt. #Leningrad central railway station - 1x 1kt. #Kronshtad navel depot (Russian: Кроншта́дт)- 1x 1kt. Kalininagrad Oblast #Baltic submarine fleet, Kalininagrad- 1x 1kt #Baltic Fleet, Kalininagrad- 1x 10kt and 1x 20kt #Kalininagrad port- 1x 10kt #Kalininagrad shipyard- 1x 10kt #Kalinagrad naval dockyards- 1x 10kt and 1x 20kt #Kalininagrad - 1x 1kt #Kaliningrad Chkalovsk (also Chkalovskoye, Tchalov, or Proveren) naval air base- 1x 10kt #1st Guards Tank Division, Kaliningrad- 1x 10kt #1st Guards Motor Rifle Division, Kaliningrad- 1x 10kt #40th Guards Tank Division, Sovetsk- 1x 10kt #Baltic Fleet, Baltiysk- 1x 20kt ans 2x 10kt Pskov Oblast #25th Motor Rifle Brigade, Vladimirsky Lager in Pskov Oblast - 1x 10kt #Velikiye Luki railway junction - 1x 10kt Khabarovsk Oblast #Khabarovsk oil refinery- 1x 1kt (failed to go off). #Khabarovsk Trans-Siberian Railway station- 1x 1kt. #Khabarovsk docks- 2x 1kt (failed to go off). #Khabarovsk military airfield- 1x 1kt. #Komsomolsk-on-Amur port- 1x 1kt. #Nikolayevsk-on-Amur port- 1x 1kt. #Komsomolsk-on-Amur Aircraft Production Association (KnAAPO) works- 1x 10kt. #Komsomolsk-on-Amur's Iron and steel metallurgy centre of the Far East- 1x 10kt. Stalingrad Oblast #Volga Hydroelectric Station- 1x 1kt (it failed to explode) #73rd Engineer Brigade RVGK, Kamyshin- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt #Stalingrad tracktor factory complex 1x 1kt (did not exsplode) Moscow City #The Kremlin- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Red Square- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #St. Peatersburg station- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Moscow guards garrison barracks- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Moscow steel mill- 1x 1kt (did not go off) Rostov upon Don oblast #Rostov upon Don- 1x 10kt (it did not explode) and 1x 1kt #Rostov upon Don garrison army HQ and barracks- 2x 10kt #Rostov upon Don port- 1x 10kt #535th Independent Composite Air Regiment, Rostov on Don- 1x 10kt #51st Air Defence Corps – Rostov on Don- 2x 10kt Yakutia Autonamus Republic #Mirnyy diamond mine- 1x 1kt (it did not explode) Tyumen Oblast #Tyumen Trans-Siberian railway junction, depot and station- Strangely this was not targeted and thus not hit. #Tyumen steel mill- Strangely this was not targeted and thus not hit. #Tyumen plastics plant- Strangely this was not targeted and thus not hit. Krasnoyarsk Krai #Krasnoyarsk Trans-Siberian railway junction, depot and station- Strangely this was not targeted and thus not hit. #Krasnoyarsk steel mill- Strangely this was not targeted and thus not hit. #Krasnoyarsk aluminium plant- Strangely this was not targeted and thus not hit. #Krasnoyarsk nickel mine- Strangely this was not targeted and thus not hit. #Krasnoyarsk nickel mill- Strangely this was not targeted and thus not hit. #Krasnoyarsk plastics plant- 1x 1kt. Smolensk Oblast #Engineer Brigade RVGK, Kamyshin Smolensk- 1x 50kt #Belorussian Military District HQ, Kamyshin Smolensk- 1x 50kt #Smolensk North Airport- 1x 10kt Ivanovo Oblast #Teykovo Soviet strategic missile troops-– 1x 70kt and 1x 100kt Vladimir Oblast #HQ army and air force Vladimir-– 1x 20kt Sakhalin Oblast #A Soviet Anti-Air Defence (PVO) airfield, Burevestnik (English: storm-petrel)- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk coal mine- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #Korsakov (Russian: Корса́ков; Japanese: コルサコフ Korusakofu, 大泊 Ōtomari) military base- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #Dolinsk-Sokol airfield - 1x #1kt (did not go off). #The Josef Stalin Coke Works, Korsakov - 1x 1kt #The Karl Marx Coke Works, Korsakov - 1x 1kt #Novaya Airport - 1x #1kt (did not go off). Magadan Oblast #The Magadan-Kolyma gulag- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Kolyma gold mine- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The Magadan Missile silo- 1x 100kt and 1x 10kt- (the latter did not go off) #Sokol Airport- 1x 1kt (did not go off) Cheriloblysk Oblast #Cheriloblysk city- 1x 1kt (it did not expolde and burryed it's self 18ft it to the ground) #Cheriloblysk steel mill- 2x 1kt #Cheriloblysk chemical works- 1x 1kt #Cheriloblysk railway junction- 1x 1kt (it did not expolde and burryed it's self 18ft it to the ground) #Cheriloblysk tyre factory - 1x 1kt (failed to explode) #The Magnitogorsk steel mill- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Cheriloblysk plastics plant- 1x 1kt. (failed to explode) Murmansk Oblast #Murmansk city - 1x 50kt #Murmansk dockyards- 1x 100kt #Murmansk naval docks- 1x 100kt #Murmansk submarine pens- 1x 100kt #Severomorsk- 1x 100kt. #Kola Bay- 1x 100kt. #Polyarny, Murmansk Oblast- 1x 100kt. Moscow Rural Outer Oblast #2nd Guards Regiment, Tamanskaya- 1x 1Kt (did not go off) #Moscow Institute of Thermal Technology- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Moscow Military District Missile field- 3x 70kt #Moscow Military District Missile command- 2x 20 kt Permskaya Oblast #Bershet' Missile silos - 2x 70kt ans 1x 50kt (the prior did not go off) . Archangelsk Oblast #Archangelsk city - 1x 50kt #Archangelsk dockyards- 1x 100kt #Archangelsk naval docks- 1x 100kt #Archangelsk submarine pens- 1x 100kt #Plesetsk Cosmodrome - 2x 10kt and 1x 70kt (the latter did not go off) Kamchatka Krai #Kura Test Range- 1x 1kt (it did not expolde and burryed it's self 18ft it to the ground). #Pacific Fleet submarine fleet, Vilyuchinsk (Russian: Вилючинск)- 1x 20kt and 2x 10kt. Agday Autonomous Republic #Mykop oil field- 1x 50kt (it malfunctioned and crashed harmlessly in to the central Black Sea and exploded harmlessly). Chechen-Ingush Autonomous Republic #Groznyy oil field- 1x 50kt (it malfunctioned and crashed harmlessly in to the central Black Sea and exploded harmlessly). Urdmut Autonomous Republic (Russian: Удму́ртия, tr. Udmurtiya; Udmurt: Удмуртия), #Votkinsk Plant State Production Association- 1x 1kt (did not explode and broke-up spilling radioactive matter, dirty bomb style) #The Votkinsk Reservoir and Votkinsk Hydroelectric Station- 1x 1kt (did not explode) Chita Oblast #Yasnaya Olovyannaya Soviet strategic missile troops. – 1x 100kt #Chita missile silo– 1x 70kt #Nizhniy Tsasuchey airport– 1x 1kt #Olovyannaya Strategic Missile Troops- 1x 1.25mt and 2x 100kt #Drovyanaya Strategic Missile Troops- 1x 1.25mt and 2x 100kt Omsk Oblast #Siberian Military District HQ- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt #Omsk Trans-Siberian Railway station, depot and railway junction-1x 10kt (it did not expolde and burryed it's self 18ft it to the ground) North Ossetian Autonomous Soviet Republic #35th Rocket Division- 1x 10kt. Stavrapol Oblast #487th Independent Helicopter Regiment for battle control, Budyonnovsk – 1x 10kt #368th Assault Aviation Regiment, Budyonnovsk – 1x 10 kt Lithuania SSR #Karmelava missile rocket army - (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before). #Kielpeida port- 1x 1kt #Kielpeida navel dockyards- 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (the latter failed to go off) #Karmelava eaves dropping radar- (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before). #107th Motor Rifle Division, Vilnius- (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before). #3rd Guards Motor Rifle Division, Klaipėda - 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (the latter failed to go off) #16th Guards Motor Rifle Division, Tauragė- 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (they failed to go off) Latvia SSR #14th Submarine Squadron, Riga - (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before) #129th Independent Radar Center of Early Detection, Riga 1x 1kt #193th Tank Training Regiment, Riga - (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before) #24th Tank Training Division, Riga 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (the latter failed to go off) #Riga docks - 1x 1kt Estonia SSR #144th Guards Motor Rifle Division, (Tallinn) - (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before) #182nd Guard Motorized Rifle Regiment, (Klooga)1x 1kt #188th Guard Motorized Rifle Regiment, (Klooga) 1x 1kt #254th Guard Motorized Rifle Regiment, (Tallinn) - (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before) #148th Independent Recon-Battalion, (Klooga) 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (they failed to go off) #295th Independent Engineer-Battalion, (Klooga)1x 1kt #228th Tank Regiment, (Keila) - (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before) #450th Artillery Regiment, (Klooga) 1x 1kt #170th Naval Shturmovik Aviation Regiment, (Ämari)1x 1kt #321st Naval Shturmovik Aviation Regiment, (Ämari) 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt #366th Interceptor Aviation Regiment, (Pärnu) 1x 1kt #384th Interceptor Aircraft Regiment, (Tallinn) - (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before) #425th Interceptor Aviation Regiment, (Haapsalu) 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt #Pärnu harbour 1x 1kt (it failed to go off) #655th Interceptor Aviation Regiment, (Pärnu) - (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before) #656th Interceptor Aviation Regiment, (Tapa) 1x 1kt #66th Soviet Attack Air Regiment, (Kunda) 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (they failed to go off) #192nd Military Transport Aviation Regiment, (Tartu) 1x 1kt #196th Military Transport Aviation Regiment, (Tartu) 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (they failed to go off) #132nd Heavy Bomber Aviation Regiment, (Tartu) 1x 1kt #2nd Air-Defence Army (Tartu) 1x 1kt #Red-Banner Baltic Fleet (Tallinn) 1x 1kt #Red-Banner Baltic Fleet (Paldiski) 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (they failed to go off) #144th Guards Motor Rifle Division, Tallinn - (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before). 1x 1kt and 1x 10kt (they failed to go off) Azerbaijan S.S.R. #Baku oil field- 1x 50kt (it malfunctioned and crashed harmlessly in to the southern Caspian Sea and exploded harmlessly). #Bombora airfield, near Gudauta- 1x 10kt. #The Gabala Radar Station (Russian: Габалинская РЛС)- 1x 10kt. Moldavia S.S.R. #Chisinau kettle (covertly pistols to) factory - 1x 1kt #Chisinau central train station- 1x 1kt (did not go off, but burred it's self 60ft in to the ground) Belarus SSR #Nuclear Missile Silos in Smorgon (and thus the town it's self), Belarus- 4x 50kt and 1x 70kt. #Smarhon (air base), a Soviet Air Force base in Belarus- 1x 10kt #Minsk city Oblast- 1x 10kt (did not explode and broke-up spilling radioactive matter, dirty bomb style) #Minsk railway junction- 1x 10kt (did not explode and broke-up spilling radioactive matter, dirty bomb style) #Minsk Automobile Plant (MAZ, Russian: Открытое Акционерное Общество «Минский автомобильный завод», Open JSC "Minsky Avtomobilny Zavod") plant- 1x 10kt #Belorussian air defence HQ, Minsk- 1x 10kt # Soviet strategic missile troops Postavy -2x 100kt #Postavy Missile silo- 2x 70 kt (did not go off). #Postavy is a former air base – 1x 10kt. #305th Bomber Aviation Regiment (305 BAP), 1st Guards Bomber Aviation Division, Postavy airfield- 1x 10kt. # Category:USSR Category:Military Category:Atomic affairs Category:Politics Category:World War 3, 1962 Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:War